<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Bastard King Of Winter by WolfOfWar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407364">The Bastard King Of Winter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfWar/pseuds/WolfOfWar'>WolfOfWar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Battle of the Bastards, Episode: s06e09 Battle of the Bastards, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix the Problems, Houses Of The North, Jon has sudden Urges, Large Scale Battles, Plot, Political Jon Snow, Shield-Wall, Smart Jon Snow, Strategy &amp; Tactics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:28:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfOfWar/pseuds/WolfOfWar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Man who defended the Wall against a Hundred Thousand Wildlings isn't like the stupid one from the show . Also the resurrection magic has awakened the Targaryen madness inside, while Stark Blood is keeping it in check.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Snow/Original Female Character(s), Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Lyanna Mormont/Rickon Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>161</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Bastard King Of Winter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Near the white, snow covered plains surrounding Winterfell a group of horsemen stood still, their heavy fur coats preventing the freezing, always-present Nordic wind from affecting them in the slightest. Like always when in North, the sky was covered in thick grey clouds. To a southerner those clouds most likely meant rain, however, those accustomed to these conditions knew no such thing as rain or snow was to come, not for while at least.</p><p><br/>
Sansa tries to put her dread aside, wrapped up in a box in her mind, stored away for another time. For now, she takes a deep breath, filling her lungs with the icy air, as their party wait for Ramsay Bolton to arrive. </p><p><br/>
"You don't have to be here," Jon's low voice rasps from beside her. </p><p>Her horse fusses between her thighs, as restless as it's owner. "Yes, I do," she says simply. </p><p>She can feel Jon's eyes looking around, scouting the field ahead of him. He slowly lifts his arm, as a White Eagle lands on it and starts nipping at his ear affectionately, startling her horse further. Another pet of Jon's, her bastard brother who is nothing like she expected when she fled Winterfell looking for a safe shelter. Instead, she found Jon, still bearing their father's features but the years had turned him into a cold piece of steel, like that which takes bit of your skin if you dare to touch it. </p><p><br/>
Soon she discovers there is more to this situation. Davos was steady, as well as Lyana Mormont. But Tormund and his wildlings were just as restless. Same for Asher Forester and his sellsword friends. Like they all were waiting for something to happen, instead of just the appearance of Ramsay. </p><p>A single horsemen soon rides from their right. <em>Rodrick Forrester,</em> Head of his House. He starts slipping words in Jon's ear. But he simply waves it off. </p><p>Soon enough, a rumbling noise emerges from the distance, the sound of prodding hooves against wet grass. </p><p>Ramsay was at the front, flanked by both Karstark and Umber. Behind him stand a few of his men, some of which carry the sigil of House Bolton, the flayed man. </p><p>Ramsay Bolton is an ugly young man, even when dressed with the finest clothes. His skin has pink and blotchy tone to it, his nose is broad and he has long, dry and dark hair. Ramsay's eyes resemble those of his father, small and oddly pale, like chips of dirty ice</p><p><br/>
When he's settled in front of them, a sinister smirk curved his lips. </p><p><br/>
<em>There is a hole where my fear once was,</em> she had told Baelish. She finds She's no longer afraid of the leechy bastard, no longer scared. <em>He can't hurt me now.</em> </p><p><br/>
"My lovely wife," he says, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "How I've missed you." </p><p>Sansa clenches her jaw untill it aches. </p><p><br/>
"Thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely." he says to Jon, trying to pass as if he doesn't know exactly what the group is doing there. "Now dismount and kneel before me" Ramsay pauses. "Surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I'll pardon you for deserting the Night's Watch...I'll pardon these treasonous lords for betraying my........ " </p><p>He shuts up at one point. Because Jon wasn’t paying any attention to him, instead he kept brushing the feather of his eagle. </p><p><br/>
"Come, bastard..." He continues,not losing enthusiasm. "You don't have the men, you don't have the horses and you don't have Winterfell." As Ramsay wails on and on, Jon does little more than just stare at him. "Why lead those poor souls into slaughter?" His question is met with silence once more. "There's no need for a battle." Another pause, this one much shorter than the last. "Get off your horse and kneel." Ramsay repeats, this time waving his hand in short motions to emphasize his argument. "I'm a man of mercy." He concludes. Although he tried to suppress it, a small smile found its way to his lips as the clear lie was spoken.</p><p>His monologue is met with nothing but silence once again as the wind shakes the banners hanging from the poles the man carry. Jon's and Sansa's party doesn't dare to move or speak until one of their lords does so first.</p><p>"You're right." Jon finally says, breaking the wall of silence. "There's no need for a battle... Thousands of men don't need to die." He adds another line in such a voice, cold enough to raise the Wall a few feet. "Just three would be enough for me." </p><p>Ramsay, on the other hand, releases a small laugh. Even laughing he doesn't look any better than what he is..."I keep hearing stories about you, bastard. The way people in the North talk about you,you're the greatest swordsman who ever walked...Maybe you are that good." Ramsay shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe not...I don't know if I'd beat you, but I know that my army will beat yours!"</p><p><br/>
"I've heard stories about you too." Jon replies casually. "Entire North is afraid of the Bastard of Bolton. Know what I think? " He answers himself looking straight into Ramsey's eyes. "You're the dumbest cunt the North has ever seen." </p><p>"You think one gets to simply walk into the Wolve's Den and leave without getting scathed?" He continues, as Ramsey's face starts to show confusion and fear. "You’ve captured my brother, my home, threatened to defile my sister. Now You're here without the protection of Your army, the walls of Winterfell. Right in the reach of my sword. You think I'm just going to let you go?" </p><p>Sansa and everyone else stared at Jon dumbfounded, surprised at this sudden development of situation. <em>Ramsey was a monster in human skin. The way he's been acting since they met,  She's sure Jon is capable of being one too. </em></p><p>Harald Karstark spatted at the ground, even though his bravado kept disappearing from his face. " You wouldn’t dare defile a banner of truce." </p><p><br/>
"Fuck the truce". Jon holds up one of his hands and wildlings start to appear out of the white frozen ground, forsaking their white fur cloaks modified to look like the ground, surrounding the Bolton party. More Northern soldiers joins them riding from faraway foliage to close off any gap in the encirclement. </p><p>Ramsay and Umber at least had the brains not to react any sudden way. But one of their man tries to pull out his sword and gets a bolt in the eye for his trouble. </p><p>Sansa's heart starts to beating like a drum as the entire nature seemed to hold breath for the upcoming slaughter.  </p><p><br/>
"Here's what is going to happen." Jon finally breaks the silence, letting Ramsey know who's in charge. "You'll let Rickon Stark go. And in return I won't cut you into a thousand pieces,right here right now. I will even grant you the chance of Battle tomorrow. Since I too am a man of mercy. " </p><p><br/>
Rodrick points out a banner holder from Bolton party. "Go get Lord Rickon. Or these three clown dies. " </p><p>The man hesitates, looking at Ramsey for permission. But Tormund immediately throws a javelin at his face, cutting it short. He falls on ground doing a Impressive somersault off the saddle. </p><p>Jon points out another. Adding, "Also tell them I'll kill every single man in that Castle and <em>their families</em>, if my brother isn't returned to me." The second didn't need any conformation from Ramsey as he flees like his horse's tail was caught on fire. </p><p><br/>
The wait left Sansa in absolute dread. Her guards surrounded her and Lyana completely, ready get them out of the possible battle.<em> My poor brother</em>, she thought, f<em>orgive me for giving up on you</em>. <em>And gods be good for not Jon doing the same.</em></p><p>Ramsey stayed completely quiet while everyone waited. Due to the fact that it was written all over Jon's face that he's just begging Ramsey to give a chance to kill him. </p><p>They don't have to wait for long as another party soon arrives with Rickon. The men handed him over from outside the circulation. Not taking any risk of being captured.</p><p>Rickon walks towards them confused, yet happy at the same time.<em> He must be so cold, frightened and alone,</em> Sansa thinks while hugging him. </p><p><br/>
The Boltons leave the circle alive as Jon keeps his promise. Their own men, still suspicious of the bastard don't lower their weapon till they fade towards Winterfell. </p><p><br/>
<em>That's it! We've got Rickon back</em>. But she didn’t get much chance to celebrate. </p><p><br/>
Jon instead of greeting Rickon gets him onto a new horse. "You haven’t told me anything about this.", she tries to get Jon to talk. But Jon pays her little mind. " I don't answer to you Sansa. Not since you got plans of your own." </p><p><br/>
"Keep them out of trouble. And get them to Eastwatch if things get messy.", Jon tells the head her guard, Beshka the Essosi, as he gathered Her, Lyana and Rickon together. Lyana tries to protest, but gets silenced from a hard look from Jon. </p><p>Sansa wasn’t about to give up yet. " Where are you sending us?", she tries to pester. "We've got to stay together now more than ever." </p><p><br/>
"You all know What to do," Jon sends Rodrick and Asher into opposite direction while Tormund and Davos stays with him. </p><p>Finally Jon turns to her. "You need to be out of the way.If the bastard has half a brain, he will attack us now while we're outnumbered two to one." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Instagram @wolfofwar69</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>